


Of Karaoke and Clubs

by Atalanc



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, M/M, i just... got up... and... walked to the door... and i saw it, karaoke clubs, there's no stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanc/pseuds/Atalanc
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecs, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Mito Freecs/Palm Siberia, Pakunoda/Machi, Uvogin/Shalnark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Of Karaoke and Clubs

Feitan was a worker at Club Red, and Phinks is his daily customer and boyfriend. How did we get here? Well, one, Feitan's mother had been in the hospital, and got surgery.

Feitan's father and said male couldn't pay for the surgery, so from then on Feitan had a job. Feitan's parents let him decide; as long as his mom's surgery could be paid for. So, therefore, Feitan decided to be a worker Club Red.

His fellow peers were: Chrollo, the boss, Kurapika, a blonde who was seriously nice, and Shalnark, another blonde who kinda sounded like Rosetta from Tinkerbell. Gon, who was slutty af, but nice and had long hair like Illumi. In addition there was another blonde, who also stood up for her friends, Pakunoda. The daily customers were; Phinks, a blonde headed, no eyebrow having mess, Hisoka Morow, pale, creepy looking, but kind, 


End file.
